The Training Program serves SCCDCN-ll's over-arching goal to reduce and eventually eliminate cancerrelated health disparities by: 1. Developino a diverse cadre of junior facultv who are conversant with and dedicated to community-based participatory research perspectives, are competent to work in cancer health disparities teams, and who understand the merit of interdisciplinary ways of thinking and behaving 2. Expanding training opportunities for students and postdoctoral fellows in order to increase capacity in the AA community for addressing cancer-related health disparities 3. Creating environments across institutions that can draw in individuals and constituencies (including nonscientists), which heretofore have been disenfranchised, in the process of conducting cancer-related research 4. Conducting research studies that help to create and foster a community-driven, CBPR "space" in which interdisciplinary ideas for decreasing cancer health disparities can emerge and flourish 5. Developing, expanding, and supporting core resources to support the overall innovative research and CBPR effort in creative and fiexible ways Building on the achievements of SCCDCN-I and with a strong institutional commitment from University of South Carolina upper-level administration we will strengthen our successful faculty and graduate student mentoring program and expand it in two ways: 1) by reaching out into the community, including through the Historically Black Colleges and Universities, to expand interdisciplinary and translational research capacity;and 2) by developing a postdoctoral training program to connect our highly successful doctoral training and junior faculty mentoring programs. These achievements will increase both programmatic competence and our capacity to attract, train, and retain the best and brightest of the Africa-American community in service to our lofty, yet practical goals.